Yami's Past
by facelessimage
Summary: Sort of like "Yugi's Past", the first story I wrote...anyway, takes place in Ancient Egypt whe Yami grows up. Read on 2 find out...and don't 4get to review! Remember that flames will be used to burn the Funny Bunny plushie Pegasus has!
1. Prologue

Authoress' Note: Okay, hi guys! Something is preventing me from accessing FF.net on my computer, so I got my great friend Starheart to update these chapters. I love you so much! Without her, the updates wouldn't be possible. Remember, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH AND ANY OF ITS CONTENT!!!! Anyway, please re-read all the chapters because I re-wrote most of them. Thanks again, and if you have any questions or comments, e-mail me or IM me and I promise I'll try to get back to you soon! Review please! Thanks again!

The Queen's moans echoed through the silent palace. She was moaning in pain while her husband, the Pharaoh, was holding her hand tightly and praying to Ra that his wife would be all right. She was giving birth to her first child and it was almost her 18th hour in labor.  

"My dear, do not worry! I'm right here by your side." Pharaoh Seht whispered to his wife as he held her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears of pain coming from her eyes. The queen Nefertiti closed her eyes and endured the pain once more. 

"That's it, Your Highness! One more push!" the midwife encouraged. She was worried for the queen's life because it was a more painful birth than usual because of the immense power this child was to possess and it was more intense.  

Queen Nefertiti II once again shrieked in pain and then gave one final long push until she could bear it no longer.  As she fell into Pharaoh Seht's embrace, she noted the silence of the child, which meant he was indeed special as very few babies are born into the world silent. The Queen then heard a sudden cough and then a wail coming from her baby.

"It is a boy, Your Majesties." the midwife said to the two waiting parents. She wrapped the crying newborn prince in a blue blanket and walked over to the Pharaoh and his aching wife.

Nefertiti opened her lavender eyes and gave a small smile to her husband, who was chanting a healing spell on her. She felt the working effects of her husband's healing spell on her and sat up and received her newborn son from the midwife, who she cradled in her arms for a few moments. 

"Shhh. Don't cry, little one." Nefertiti cooed to her son. The baby prince stopped crying as his mother kissed him on his forehead. He grasped Nefertiti's finger with his tiny hand and played with it.  The Queen removed her finger from her son's grasp, her gold turquoise ring glinting in the light. She smiled and then gave her son to the Pharaoh, who happily accepted him into his embrace. 

Pharaoh Seht held his son into the light and took a look at him. Already the young man could see how unique his son would be in the near future. The child opened his crimson eyes and unknowingly glanced at his father and flailed his small arms. Seht smiled at his son and then turned back to his wife, whose lavender eyes twinkled at the sight of her husband and son sharing their first glimpses of each other. 

"I can't believe it, Seht. We finally did it." Nefertiti sighed.

"Yes, neither can I, but we did do it together. Literally." Seht said. The young man then paused as the symbol of the Millennium Eye shone brightly on his forehead as he gave their son back to his wife. The light faded and the pharaoh breathed heavily.

"What is it, my king?" she said worriedly.

"Do not worry, my affectionate queen, there is nothing wrong with the prince. It is just that I sensed an immense power in our son that I have never felt before. This means only one thing. He will soon be the most powerful being in Egypt. Other than that, I can sense that his hair will be unique, too." he laughingly said. The Pharaoh had the powers to see into the future, heal people, read people's minds, be psychic, and sense good and evil.

Nefertiti sighed. "Ah, yes, then what you and the High Priests foresaw has come true." She turned back to her son, who was staring at her. His crimson eyes and her lavender eyes met as the newborn let out a yawn.

"So his name shall be…" she asked.

"He shall be known as the Egyptian Prince Yugioh, the heir to the throne, Queen Nefertiti II and Pharaoh Seht's son, and a child born of a combined power of the dark and light as tradition stated. He will also be known as Yami, meaning 'dark', in private because the power he controls and are vested in him are more dark than light. Other than that, he will just be known as our son."

"Yes, our son." the Queen said. She and the Pharaoh kissed and embraced their son and each other, full of happiness and pride. Unknowingly to them, a card suddenly appeared, tucked into the prince's royal blue blanket. It was the Dark Magician, a personal and very close ally of the almighty sun god Ra. Yugioh opened his eyes again and took one of his tiny arms and grasped the card with his hand. He then fell back asleep.

His mother felt him squirming in her arms and adjusted her son's blanket, only then feeling him holding something in his hand.  Nefertiti moved her hand to remove the part of the blanket to reveal what her son was holding so tightly. She saw the card and her eyes moved from Yugioh's face to the card, then back again. She gasped. "Seht…."

"What is wrong, my dear queen? Is it our son?" Seht asked worriedly.

"Yes, it is our son, but I don't know whether it's good or bad. Look at this." Nefertiti said, giving the sleeping prince to the Pharaoh.

Seht examined his son and saw nothing wrong. "I see nothing wrong." he responded. He ran a gentle finger down Yugioh's cheek, making the newborn stir from his slumber. Yugioh opened his eyes and looked at his father and yawned again. Seht cradled him in his arms as Yugioh snuggled up to his father. It was at that moment when the Pharaoh realized why his wife was worried. Seht removed a part of the blanket and saw the Dark Magician card clutched in his son's hand. He gently took it away from Yugioh and held it up to the candlelight to examine it. He too gasped.

"My dear Queen, this Dark Magician card….I….I…sense something special about it." he said, golden eye glowing again on his forehead. "It seems as if Ra himself took a brief visit to see our son and gave this card to him personally. This can only mean one thing."

"What is it?" Nefertiti asked.

"He indeed will be the most powerful being in Egypt. And I can see more, but it is very cloudy….he is a divine being and is the chosen one to save Egypt." 

"So you mean….divinity?" 

"No." the Pharaoh said, touching Yugioh on his forehead with his finger, activating the golden eye that he was to control someday.

"But you just said he is a divine being…."

"I didn't mean it that way. But it is a possibility. What I meant was that he is, in a way, a divine person, being that Ra granted him powers. Nefertiti, all I can say now is that we have to raise him well and carefully and you must not worry about Yugioh. I can see that he will be able to handle his duties, coming from a long line of royals that controlled dark powers. Do not worry. We will be able to figure this out sooner or later. We just have to wait patiently until the time comes." Seht said, putting a comforting arm around his wife.  

"I hope you're right. I don't want to harm Yugioh in any way, but if that is his destiny, and then I will do what is right. I swear on it as a student and protégé of both Shait and Maat." Nefertiti said. 

"I too. As the protégé of Ptah, I know he will provide me with guidance. I know we will both do our best." Seht replied, taking his son and placing him in the crib near the bed. He then walked over to the throne in the corner and sat down.

"Yes." Nefertiti said, walking over to the balcony but not revealing herself. It was daylight now and she stared out of it and the sun glistened on her face. She whispered a prayer to Shait, Hathor, Maat, and Ra and all of a sudden she heard the people of Egypt calling her name and the Pharaoh's name as well. Word had spread last night that the Queen was giving birth to the heir to the throne.

She heard the people call her name and the pharaoh. Nefertiti walked back to the throne her husband was sitting in the corner of their room. She picked Yugioh up from the crib and into her arms. He was wide awake now and was marveling at all his surroundings. She smiled at her son and replied to her husband, "It seems as our people already knew about the prince. Come, Seht. We must tell them the good news." She flung her black hair back. Nefertiti knew that Seht admired her hair the most besides her eyes, being that it was streaked with a shade of yellow and was unique.

"Yes, you are right." Seht said, running his fingers through his red hair. When his wife flung her hair back, he knew she really was going to show herself to the public, so he followed her lead by fixing his hair, too.

The two walked together to the balcony and commotion arose in the crowd. The people saw their pharaoh in gold royal robes and they saw their queen wearing cream colored robes, the ones they only used for very, very special occasions. Each and every person then saw the bundle of blue blankets that the queen was holding and knew that moment that they had a new prince.

"My people, I assume that you all know what event has happened, seeing that you have all gathered here in front of us!" Seht yelled as the people cheered. "Yes, yes, and a very special announcement has to be made now." Seht looked at his wife, who gave Yugioh to him. 

'Well, my son, now is the time you begin your life as the prince.' he thought as he looked solemnly at Yugioh.  He then lifted his son up and presented him to the crowd.

"My dear people of Egypt, I now present to you my son, Prince Yugioh!" he announced. 

The people dropped to their knees and bowed to the new prince. "Long live Prince Yugioh! Long live the Royal Family!" they chanted. 

Seht and Nefertiti smiled as they took their son back to the room. Nefertiti then said, "Well, Yugioh did wonderful. I now also guess that Yugioh's life as the crown prince of Egypt officially begins now. But I can't help but worry about him."

"Yes, he did do marvelous. But I told you already, Nefertiti. I promise that he will be safe and will be able to accept and embrace his royal image. Don't worry so much." Seht said, giving Yugioh back to Nefertiti. They entered their quarters and Seht proceeded to the table in the shadows of the balcony to work on a bunch of new laws as Nefertiti sat down in her chair to feed Yugioh. 

"Well, Seht, I hope you're right. I would die if anything happened to Yugioh or you, you know that." Nefertiti said.

"Rest assured." the Pharaoh said.

Yes, I most certainly will." The Queen looked out of the balcony once more and prayed to Ra that he would protect her son, being assumed that Ra was Yugioh's guardian god. She hoped that throughout the years to come that Ra would be able to provide her son with wisdom, knowledge, justice, and truth and hoped that he would look after him if anything went wrong. She sighed and went back to caring for Yugioh.

The Dark Magician card floated in the air, noticed only by Yugioh. The newborn prince saw the image come out of the card and appear invisible behind the Queen. Yugioh gurgled with laughter at the sight of the mage, who smiled at his master. The mage then tapped the Queen on her shoulder and spoke her name.

"Queen Nefertiti the second of Egypt, mother of my master Prince Yugioh. Turn around and face me. I have an important message from Ra."

Nefertiti turned around and saw the magician. "Dark Magician, how may I be of service to you?"

"Yes, how may we be of service to you?" Seht asked, walking towards his family. 

"As you know, you had found my card in Yugioh's hand. You also figured out my purpose of being here. Yes, I am indeed your son's guardian. Ra is his guardian god." Dark Magician said.

"Oh…" the royals trailed. Yugioh took hold of the green orb on the spellcaster's staff and unknowingly saw an image of his future self as Pharaoh playing a Shadow Game.

"Yes, but Yugioh must not know that you are fully assured that myself and Ra are both his guardians until he is seventeen. You can give him my card and tell him that you think that we are his guardians and to keep it safe, but I will not show myself again until the time comes. Understood?"

"Yes. It is understood." Seht said, bowing to the Dark Magician.

"Yes, I too understand. I wish you well in the years to come, Dark Magician. Oh, and please, guard and watch my son well." Nefertiti said, also bowing. 

The Dark Magician nodded. "As you wish, my Pharaoh and Queen. Farewell. I wish you luck and now bid you all goodbye." he said. He stroked his young master's cheek and said, "Until we meet again, little one…" and then disappeared back into the card.

The card fell down on the marble floor as Seht picked it up and put it in the empty square hole in the stone wall. "It will remain here until Yugioh is older." he said as his wife nodded. She stood up and placed Yugioh into his crib. Seht kissed Yugioh on his forehead and went back to his work. Nefertiti hummed a song to her son to make him fall asleep. 

"Many nights, we prayed

 With no proof anyone could hear

 In our hearts a hope for a song

 We barely understood

 Now we are not afraid

 Although we know there's much to fear

 We were moving mountains long

 Before we knew we could

musicalgal40:  There can be miracles when you believe

 Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

 Who knows what miracles you can achieve?

 When you believe somehow you will

 You will when you believe…." she sang.

As Yugioh closed his eyes,  Nefertiti sighed and kissed him on his forehead. 

"Sleep well, my little prince. When you put your heart into what you believe in, there's nothing you can't do. 'You will when you….believe'. Just believe in yourself, my son, and it will prove to be possible." she said, watching Yugioh sleep soundly and wondering what he would be like in the future.    


	2. Guardians

Authoress' Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and any of its contents. (How come we always have to do that?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters...really tired....anyway, thank you again to Starheart! I really appreciate this!

(17 years later)

A young prince ran through the halls of the large palace, his blond bangs moving to the side as the calm breeze passed him, his red and black hair staying still as he ran. He was now 17 and was very carefree. It was daytime, and he was running away from his mother and father's advisor, who was forcing him to do the translations from the wall of hieroglyphics.

"Your Excellency, you must what you are told otherwise I will tell your father!" His mother's closest advisor, Rei, yelled after him, slowing to a stop in front of a servant. 

The prince stopped running and turned around. "If you tell Father, then I will tell Mother how pesky you are." he said, a small grin on his face. He knew if his father would not listen to him, his mother would because his mother favored him more than his father did.

Rei's blue eyes started to twinkle as she too smiled at him. "Ah, Yugioh, you are so stubborn. Do anything to get away from work. Very well then, go on. You know how I treasure my friendship with your mother and my position, so go. But you will do the translations later otherwise you will not get to…er... goof off. with my son, your High Priest P. Seto." she said as she tossed her light brown hair and picked up her white dress and walked back to the east wing of the palace, where her quarters and study was located. 

"Rei, wait!" Yugioh called. 

Rei turned around to face the prince. "Yes, sire?"

"Thank you once again from saving me. I promise that I will do my work later."

She nodded again to him. "My prince, 'Promises are meant to be kept, not broken' and 'You do not understand your place in life. You only understand what fun it is to not do as your elders tell you, but someday you will realize what you did wrong.' You will one day see how much you will need this all. Mark my words." she finished, quoting a verse from one of Yugioh's mother's favorite scrolls of her sayings.

Yugioh rolled his eyes and said, "Must you always quote my mother?"

"Yes, I always must. She is young and wise and has many famous sayings. Now go, have fun before I tell your father." she said. Yugioh nodded and started running out of the palace again. Rei chuckled and continued to walk towards the east wing, remembering her youth because she used to do that a long time ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugioh ran through the entrance hall of the palace. 'Ra, help me. I'm only 17. I'm a little young to be the next pharaoh of Egypt.' he thought as he kept running.  But while he was in deep thought, he ran into one of his best friends, the High Priest P. Seto, who was holding a ton of scrolls in his arms. The two guys ran into each other and everything fell on the floor.

"Oww….watch where you're going next time! For the prince of Egypt and the heir to the throne, you sure are clumsy!" the High Priest said. He brushed off the dust on his blue-violet robe and straightened his headpiece.

Yugioh slowly stood up and did the same. He flung his blue cape back and straightened his gold crown. "Watch it. You're talking to a royal, you remember?"

"Yeah, right, a royal fool." P. Seto teased. His eyes moved to the crown Yugioh was wearing and he gasped. "Oh…my…Ra! Your father really…but you're only 17!" 

"Yeah, he did. He just made me swear on my birthright on being the next pharaoh. He needn't have done that because I have no other siblings. And so what if I'm 17? You are too…" Yugioh sighed heavily. "And then comes the training and all the stuff I have to learn."

"Look, Yami, I'm really sorry about your father and his sudden illness, but he did the right thing. Knowing you, you might not keep a promise..."   

"Look, Seto, don't worry about me, just worry about what my father's going to do if you don't get those scrolls to him!"

P. Seto slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot! I'll see you later!" he said and ran off. Yugioh laughed and continued to run out of the palace, thinking, 'You're so lucky, Seto. You don't have to soon run a country after your father dies..' But once again while he was in deep thought, Yami ran into none other than his mother, the Queen Nefertiti II. He paused at the sight of her and turned around, hoping to get away from his mother before she…

"Prince Yugioh, do not dare to turn your back on me!" Yami froze and turned around to face his mother.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked, bowing and kneeling in front of her.

Nefertiti's hand cupped her son's chin and made him rise. "Arise now, my son, for you are pardoned. Now, what may I ask are you doing trying to get out of the palace once again instead of learning your rightful duty as the prince and the heir of the throne of Egypt? Where is Rei?"

The prince stood up and gulped. "Umm…"

"Ah, I see, my son. You have yet again threatened Rei…"

"Mother, it wasn't a threat, it was a bribe!" 

"Ah-ha! So you have been bribing Rei!" Nefertiti said, her eyes glowing with amusement. Yami looked at his mother with his crimson eyes wide open and then scowled.

"Mother, I don't know how you do it." he said.

"It's my touch. Now, Yugioh, I told you not to go bribing Rei like that. You know she will always subside from forcing you to do something because she values my friendship and her position so much." the Queen said sternly, giving her famous "You-better-listen-to-me-otherwise-you-will-pay" look, peering at her son with her gentle lavender eyes. Her eyes met his as he looked guiltily at her.

"Yes, but, Mother…."

"Don't you 'But Mother..' me! Yami, I will pardon you this time, but next time I will tell your father." she said.

"Tell Father what?" a voice asked. Queen Nefertiti and Yugioh turned around to see Pharaoh Seht standing there, his arms crossed. He was now 58, 17 years older than before, and this was his 47th year reign of being pharaoh of Egypt; but he was weaker due to his stress. But despite his age, he was still a strong pharaoh.

"Umm…tell you to talk to Mother about the crown." Yugioh said quickly. 

The Pharaoh slowly walked gracefully over to his son, the Millennium Eye shining on his forehead. The young prince gulped, knowing that when the eye went off, his father would know he was lying.

"My son, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, one of the chosen people of Ra. You cannot hide from me. You are the next one to inherit my position and you will soon see how I work with my powers. The Millennium Eye can see all. So tell me, why have you been avoiding Rei and your lessons?" Seht asked.

"You see Father, Rei wished to grant me a day off, but there was a catch, as there are to any other deals Rei makes. So she said that if I work harder this week, she would let me go free today. But she was clever and made me dumbfounded and tricked me. So I ran from the chamber of writings and she went after me. She wouldn't listen so I threatened. Then she agreed to let me go free and I ran into High Priest P. Seto and then into Mother and into you." the prince explained.

"As you insist, Father." Seht said, getting up from the floor.

"And who is this young prince?" the spirit asked, walking over to where Yami stood. "Ah, you must be Prince Yugioh, my grandson." he said. 

"Yes, I am." Yami said.

"You've grown into a fine young man, I can see it." Rahotep stated, the golden eye glowing again. All of Pharaoh Seht's relatives had the dark power to control the Millennium Eye. The old spirit opened his eyes, which were also scarlet crimson, just like Yugioh's and Seht's eyes were. "I haven't seen you since you were first presented to me by your parents, which was 16 years ago. Now, if I recall, you are now 17 years old, correct?" Yami nodded again.

"He is supposed to get his guardian…" Seht trailed.

"My son, I know that already." Rahotep said, waving his hand at his son. "Okay, Yugioh, everyone in the royal family and all the people have their own personal guardian to guide and protect them when they are 17. Now one of these two mages," he pointed to the magicians in purple, "are destined to be for you."

"Father, obviously the Dark Magician is his guardian because the Dark…" Seht cut in.

"Silence, Seht!" The spirit turned to his son. "Haven't I taught you nothing? You remember my father, your grandfather, telling you who your guardian was. It is tradition for the past ruler before you to tell the next in line, which in this case after you is Yugioh, who and what his guardian is! Seht, when Yugioh marries and he and his queen have a child, you can tell him and have your turn. But for now, let me handle this." Rahotep finished his lecture.

"I'm sorry, Father, I just want what's best for my son." Seht sighed, bowing in front of his father.

"Arise now, for you are pardoned." Rahotep turned back to his grandson. "Now, this mage," he pointed to the one who had an elaborated costume and that had a long beard, "is my guardian, the Dark Sage. He is the grandfather of this young one, the Dark Magician." Rahotep pointed to the other magician, who was much younger. The Dark Magician jumped high and landed next to the former pharaoh. He then went up to the prince and bowed. 

"My prince Yugioh, I am the Dark Magician, your guardian. I am here to serve you with all of my heart and soul." the spellcaster replied.

"I accept you now as my permanent guardian. Arise now, fearless magician, and show me your talents." Yugioh said.

Rahotep smiled as well as the Dark Sage. "Well, we must be going. Our time here is not for long, so good luck." he said.

"Thank you." Seht, Yugioh, and the Dark Magician mumbled to the two. The spirit nodded and disappeared into the portal. Before the Dark Sage left, he said to his grandson, "My dear magician child, you have my blessing for this job. Do not let your lineage and heritage down; we have served this family for over 5000 years. And most importantly, don't let the prince and his family down. We're all counting on you." 

"I promise, Grandfather." the Dark Magician said. And with one last smile, the sage followed his master into the portal.

"Well, I think Yugioh was supposed to do something, like….go and play?!" Rei said. Everyone nodded and hugged Yami on his achievement of earning his guardian and left him to go wherever he pleased to today. The pharaoh and the queen went ahead with Rei and the Magician of Black Chaos and Cosmo Queen were about to leave along with the Dark Magician Girl when she spoke up.

"Wait, Dark Magician!" she yelled after the prince and his guardian. 

The Dark Magician turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you remember me at all?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Wait…" the spellcaster said, having a mental flashback of seeing this young girl magician in his mind with him when they were younger."Show me your staff. You look strangely familiar to me, and if you are who I think you are, your staff will prove it."

 The Dark Magician Girl held out a short light blue staff with a pink orb in the middle of the top of the staff. The Dark Magician looked carefully at the pink orb and found a sapphire diamond in the middle. He looked up in shock.

"Black Magician Girl, is that really you?" he asked. She nodded as they embraced. 

"Whoa, you two know each other?" Yugioh asked.

The Dark Magician nodded. "Of course. She is my sister." he explained to his master. "That's why she looked so familiar. I could tell that she was really her because she has Mother's staff." He sighed. "Oh, dear sister, why didn't you contact me telepathically and tell me you were here?"

"I promised Grandfather."

"Oh. But why did you change your name from Black Magician Girl to Dark Magician Girl?" the Dark Magician asked.

"It was everyone's favorite nickname for me. My mistress and every other guardian here in this palace called me that, so I decided to change it. Now we really do sound like siblings!" the Dark Magician Girl laughed.

"My dear Dark Magician Girl! Come, we must go!" her mistress called.

"I will see you later. When your master or mistress calls you, you must obey. Remember that." The Dark Magician Girl winked at her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Master Yugioh, I will see you later." she said and vanished.

"Well, that was a wonderful reunion!" the Dark Magician said. "My sister is so good at disappearing…"

"I know. Anyway, why don't we go deeper into Memphis? I need to see someone at the Nile now." Yami said. "Come." 

"Master, wherever you may go, I will follow." The two walked out of the palace and out into the open areas of the town of Memphis and to the flowing banks of the Nile River. It was a clear, sunny day and on these days Yugioh would goof off, but today, he had something else on his mind.


	3. Girlfriends

Authoress' Note: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again to Starheart. You know why.

P. Seto paced back and forth across the fine sand lining the banks of the Nile River. He glanced back and forth from the white-haired young man sitting on the large rock staring into the waters of the Nile to the empty pathway leading from the palace to the river. He glanced back at the other man and gave him a Look of confusion, wondering why he took suck interest at the water. This man was High Priest Bakura, another close friend, advisor, and high priest of Prince Yugioh. He was the Royal Court Physician because he had the power to heal anyone or anything and he also was the fortune teller of the palace because he foresaw many things that were to happen to the empire which, due to him and his talent, were prevented from happening. 

High Priest Bakura looked up and saw the stare that P. Seto was giving him and abandoned his gaze at the water. He started to walk towards him, green cape trailing slowly behind him, making a smooth sound across the sand. Bakura then faced Seto and snapped his fingers. P. Seto jumped.

"Huh?!"

"What on earth is your problem today, my dear High Priest P. Seto? You seem very troubled and it scares me so…" Bakura stated.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking about Yami and the responsibilities Pharaoh Seht is to leave him if he dies. I mean, come on! The prince is only seventeen! How can we expect him to run all of Egypt?" P. Seto asked.

"Well, I don't know, but his mother will still be around….anyway, he's got you and me and all his friends and High Priests and advisors to talk to…" Bakura said absentmindedly, playing with a strand of his white hair that had gotten out of place under the headpiece he was wearing.

"But he doesn't listen to us! You know that! High Priest Bakura, are you listening to me??!!" P. Seto yelled, but no answer came. Instead………

"SHHHHH!!! Be quiet! I hear something!" Bakura said. Seto then became quiet, and the two men listened to music and a song being sung. 

"Who do you think that could be?" Seto asked.

"No idea…maybe Yugioh knows…." Bakura whispered.

"Yugioh knows what?" The prince's voice echoed as the high priests turned around to see Yugioh standing there with a stern look on his face. 

"Your Majesty….." the two said, falling to their knees and bowing to him.

"Get up; you are pardoned for whatever you think you did and thank you for respect. So, what is that voice I hear?" he asked, listening carefully.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the other side of the river. Let's go check it out!" P. Seto persuaded.

The three looked at each other and nodded. They then crossed the water and onto the other side of the Nile, wanting to find out what that music was and who were making it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two teenage girls were behind all the music and singing. One played a flute, the other sang. They were just finishing a piece that they had written together.

"Leah, are you sure that this is a good idea?" the girl whispered, putting down her flute.

"I'm sure. My brother would have wanted me to practice and that's what I'm going to do." Leah said. She was tall and beautiful and she had blonde hair and deep violet eyes that could attract any man she came across. 

"Well, I hope you're right. I won't be surprised if Prince Yugioh comes and finds us." the other girl said.

Leah stopped in her practicing and gasped. "Prince Yugioh? Anzu, but why would he come here?"

"Well, of course, he is the prince of Egypt and has the power to go anywhere he pleases. You know that." Anzu said sternly. 

Leah sighed. "Oh, what a wonderful thing it would be, to see the prince. He is so handsome. I saw him yesterday, riding through the desert and going pass the Nile. He was with Pharaoh Seht and Queen Nefertiti and a high priest with a long purple cape and a high headpiece. The prince was riding on one of the royal camels. I also heard he is a brave, carefree, and kind-hearted person. But despite that, he fell off his camel." she said while Anzu laughed. She rested her head on her hand. "But still…..I thought he only remained in the palace."

"Well, ladies, you thought wrong. Yugioh may be a prince, but he still is a free person." The two girls whipped around to find Yugioh himself and two other men with him. Yugioh flipped his blue cape behind him and said to Leah, "So? You think I'm handsome, yes?"

Leah and Anzu curtsied in front of the Prince. "My lord, I am sorry. I didn't mean to speak so ill of you, sire." Leah said.

"Rise now, my dear. You were just speaking the truth, because I indeed fall off the camel today." Yugioh said. P. Seto, Bakura, and Anzu laughed. "Silence!" he commanded, and everything went silent. Yugioh walked over to Leah and took her hand, helping her up. "What is your name?"

"It is Leah, sire." she said, bowing to him again. "This is my friend Anzu." she added, gesturing to the other girl. Anzu, too, bowed to Yugioh.

"Ah, I see. Leah and Anzu.  What pretty names. Would you and Anzu would like to come back with me to the palace. I'd be honored if you sing for me and my family and staff." Yugioh said, once again helping Leah up and P. Seto helping Anzu up.

"Oh, what an honor it is, my prince…" Leah said as they all started to walk towards the palace.

"Yes, it is…oh, and please just call me Yugioh or, if you prefer, Yami." he said, winking at her as she blushed. 'She's really cute….I wonder if Father and Mother will let me marry her….' he thought. 'I wonder….'

"Are you single?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well….you seem so gifted with your voice and beauty that….that….I thought you would be honored to be my girlfriend, even though it is so sudden…." Yugioh said.

"No, its okay if it is so sudden, but yes, I am honored to be your girlfriend." she said with a smile. At the moment, she forgot all she was but only focused on the prince. She also forgot the law about royals marrying other royals, but then again, Queen Nefertiti II, Yugioh's mother, was a commoner before she became a queen. So after Nefertiti that incident before with the Prince Seht, when Seht became pharaoh, he changed the laws and let all his officials and his newborn son, who of course was back then the younger Prince Yugioh, wed whoever they wanted - commoner or royal alike.  Yugioh grasped her hand and kissed it. 'Jackpot!' he thought. 

P. Seto was doing the same thing. "So, your name is Anzu, right?" 

She nodded. "Yes. But my family either calls me Anzu or Teana. Depends."

"Oh, okay. I'm High Priest P. Seto, but you can just call me P. Seto or Seto, whichever you're comfortable with." In reply to that, she nodded back. 

'She's really cute….' he thought. In a second, P. Seto just blurted out, "Are you single?" as he blushed.

Anzu giggled and replied, "No. You're not so bad yourself. How about you?"

"No people after me. I'm free. Be my girlfriend? You are just talented, gifted, smart, and beautiful."

"Sure. My pleasure." Anzu responded as she and Seto embraced while they were walking. Bakura sighed with happiness as he walked along with them. He rolled his eyes, but he had no jealousy or interest in women. 'My wife died while she was giving birth to my son, and she was the only woman I loved. I do not ever want to love again unless I was to bring her back from the dead. But then again, I still have a five month old son to raise.' he thought as they continued to proceed to the palace.


End file.
